


man of the hour.

by orphan_account



Series: tumblr requests. [87]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, Feelings, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgy, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-12-01 22:04:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20913599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Could you write stu getting topped by john, paul, and pete? maybe with some praise kink for stu love ur stuff btw :‘”





	man of the hour.

**Author's Note:**

> here's... this... !

1960,

A meeting of the most amorous of kinds took place in the home of young german photographer. And though she wasn’t home, the apartment was full of life, for her boyfriend and three of his friends were. It had started out innocent enough, drinking and laughing and playing around where had ‘till the young Stuart made an offhanded remark about his own appearance. His friend, John, had yelled out in sudden protest; deeming _Stu_ a fine piece of lad that made all the girls dripping wet. Paul, who weren’t the biggest fan of the young artist, had to agree- though it pained him mildly to do so. Pete, the last of the group, just nodded energetically with flushed cheeks. Stu hesitated, resisted and denied, the persistent compliments and with a yell of frustration- John had enough and grabbed the bassist by his cheeks and gave him a hard kiss square on the mouth. The room went completely silent as John drew away from the pale boy. John’s face grew red hot as realization of what had just happened drew upon him. But the shock didn’t last long as Stuart’s hands grabbed the collar of John’s shirt tightly and looked to him with a silent plea, _do it again_, his eyes seemed to say. And John couldn’t deny them that. 

It left Paul and Pete to wonder alone as they stared at the couple, kissing deeply as John’s hands slowly travelled beneath the other man’s turtleneck (something he had adopted to wear underneath his leather jacket since he met his new beau). John had removed the shirt and jacket and had pushed Stu to the ground by the time he finally turned to stare ludicrously at the voyeurs. “Don’t just sit there,” he huffed and moved his eyes from the pair to the panting Stu. “Join! I know ye want to,” the man looked to the very obvious hard-ons the small show had given the pair. Paul scowled and hesitated as Pete scrambled to his feet to meet John’s side. The singer gave a wry chuckle as he stared down the unmoving Paul; “Don’t pretend you don’t wanna- not after what you’ve told me.” 

Paul huffed but relented. John was right. Paul one night, or two, in a drunken fit of rage and frustration had bared all to John. All of what he felt about the bassist. And, yes, that had involved Paul’s… _grievances_ with the older man’s appearance. He crawled to John’s side and felt his calloused hand rest on his shoulder as the three of them now sat in a half circle around the squirming boy. John had already done a number on him- his chest flushed and heaving, trousers visibly tight. Paul and Pete looked to John in guidance of what to do next, though John knew as much as them. “Uh,” stammered John and adjusted in his seat on the rough wooden flooring. “Right… uh, Paul, you suck him off. Pete, you get sucked off. And I’ll, uh,” he sheepishly glanced down at Stuart, “I’ll.. uh, take him from behind.”

Stuart, who grew ever redder, were ever so compliant and rolled to his side and accepted the enthusiastic Pete as he came to his knees in front of him with sweet words of admiration and praise of the situation and the man in the center of it all. John and Paul shared a look, a moment of hesitation- not from reluctance to do what had been planned but rather bafflement of what had proceeded and of what were to come. They worked together to rid Stu of his tight trousers; revealing a blushing, hard cock. They nodded in unison, needing no words to be spoken to set the affair in motion. 

Paul licked his lips expectedly as he took the artist in- wetting the tip before taking further of him into his warm mouth. He felt Stuart tremble, and out of the corner of his eye- he spied John’s hands disappear behind the man of the hour’s ass. Paul playfully teased around with his tongue while listening to John fill the silence of the room with words of devotion, calling the man words Paul never would’ve expected from the older man. He felt a tinge of envy but weren’t quite sure of_ whom_ he was envious of. Could it, perhaps, be both? The avalanche of conflicting feelings only spurred him on to give the most excellent blowjob he had ever given (of that, there had been particularly many). Especially as the boys around him grew louder in a perfect harmony of pleasure and ecstasy. He felt the bitter, and strangely sweet, drops of cum on the tip of his tongue as he grew ever ravenous at the spilling of words all around him. John truly weren’t hiding his feelings this night as showered Stu in words of love and nicknames that came out in passionate droves. 

And then it didn’t take long before he heard Pete groan and land on the ground in exhaustion with a _thud_. Paul’s chuckling and humming on Stuart’s sensitive member were interrupted as the artist lost himself into his mouth. The bitter liquid filled his mouth faster than he could react and though a lot was swallowed- a lot was lost down his lips and jaw. He heard John’s familiar moaning and saw his face of ecstasy as he came into Stu with the yell of his lover’s name. He watched Stuart’s grip on the wooden floorboards loosen, nails having dug hard into the wood, as he gave into his exhaustion after John had left the constraints of his ass. 

“There’s a good lad,” John chuckled languidly and looked to Paul with a hazed smile. Paul’s eyes didn’t leave Stuart- the man slowly falling asleep on the hard floor with Pete finding a blanket to pull over the naked man. Maybe, he didn’t hate the man after all. Maybe, he could come to like him. 


End file.
